Phagentherapie
miniatur|Ein Phage injiziert sein Genom in eine Bakterienzelle miniatur|Elektronenmikroskopische Aufnahme von Bakteriophagen, die sich an eine Bakterienzelle geheftet haben. Diese Viren haben die Größe und Form des Coliphagen T1 Phagentherapie ist der therapeutische Gebrauch von Bakteriophagen zur Behandlung krankheitsverursachender bakterieller Infektionen. Dieses Behandlungsverfahren wird, hauptsächlich in Ländern der früheren Sowjetunion, insbesondere Georgien, seit etwa den 1920er Jahren entwickelt und angewandt, um eine Reihe bakterieller und polymikrobieller Biofilm-Infektionen zu behandeln. Für die Phagentherapie gibt es viele potentielle Anwendungen in der Humanmedizin, Zahnmedizin, Tiermedizin, Landwirtschaft und Lebensmittelsicherheit. Wenn der Wirtsorganismus, bei dem das Verfahren angewandt wird, kein Tier ist, spricht man von biologischer Schädlingsbekämpfung.McAuliffe u. a.: The New Phage Biology: From Genomics to Applications. (introduction) In: S. Mc Grath, D. van Sinderen (Hrsg.): Bacteriophage: Genetics and Molecular Biology. Caister Academic Press, Norfolk UK 2007, ISBN 978-1-904455-14-1, reprint. Bakteriophagen wirken weitaus spezifischer als die normalerweise verwendeten Antibiotika. Im Prinzip kann man sie so auswählen, dass sie nicht nur für den Wirtsorganismus (Mensch, Tier oder Pflanze) unschädlich sind, sondern auch für nützliche Bakterien wie die Darmflora, wodurch sich das Risiko opportunistischer Infektionen verringert. Diese Spezifität von Phagen birgt allerdings einen Nachteil: Ein Phage wird ein Bakterium nur dann töten, wenn es zu einem spezifischen Bakterienstamm gehört. Daher werden oft Phagenmischungen verwendet, um die Erfolgschance zu erhöhen, oder man entnimmt eine Probe der zu bekämpfenden Bakterien und identifiziert und züchtet einen dazu passenden Phagen. Zurzeit werden Phagen, insbesondere in Georgien, therapeutisch zur Behandlung solcher Bakterieninfektionen eingesetzt, die auf konventionelle Antibiotika nicht ansprechen.BBC Horizon: Phage – The Virus that Cures. vom 9. Oktober 1997 Video, 49 min. Phagen sind tendenziell dort erfolgreicher als Antibiotika, wo ein Biofilm von einer Schicht von Polysacchariden bedeckt ist, den Antibiotika typischerweise nicht durchdringen können. Im Westen sind derzeit keine Phagentherapien für den Einsatz am Menschen zugelassen. Jedoch werden jetzt Phagen zur Bekämpfung von Listerien und Salmonellen eingesetzt, die Lebensmittelvergiftungen verursachen. Geschichte miniatur|hochkant|[[Frederick Twort]] [[Datei:Bacillus anthracis Lyse.jpg|miniatur|Phage in Aktion bei Bacillus anthracis]] Nach der Entdeckung der Bakteriophagen durch Frederick Twort und Felix d’Hérelle 1915 und 1917 wurde die Phagentherapie von vielen sofort als ein entscheidender Fortschritt bei der Bekämpfung der Infektionskrankheiten erkannt. Georgi Eliava, ein Georgier, machte ähnliche Entdeckungen. Er reiste zum Institut Pasteur in Paris und traf dort d’Hérelle. 1923 gründete er das Eliava-Institut für Phagenforschung in Tiflis. In den Nachbarländern, u. a. in Russland, begann bald darauf ausgedehnte Forschungs- und Entwicklungstätigkeit. In den USA begann in den 1940er Jahren das Pharmaunternehmen Eli Lilly and Company, die Phagentherapie als kommerzielles Produkt anzubieten. Während so Wissen über die Biologie der Phagen und über die richtige Anwendung der Cocktails gesammelt wurde, waren die frühen Anwendungen der Phagentherapie oft unzuverlässig. Als 1941 die Antibiotika entdeckt und in den USA und Europa breit vermarktet wurden, verloren die meisten westlichen Wissenschaftler das Interesse daran, die Phagentherapie weiterzuentwickeln. Von den westlichen Fortschritten in der Antibiotikaherstellung der 1940er Jahre abgeschnitten, entwickelten russische Wissenschaftler die bereits erfolgreiche Phagentherapie weiter, um die Wunden von Soldaten in Feldlazaretten zu behandeln. Während des Zweiten Weltkrieges wurden in der Sowjetunion viele Soldaten mit Phagen behandelt, die an verschiedenen bakteriell verursachten Krankheiten wie z. B. Dysenterie oder Gangränen litten. Die Erfolgsquote war, verglichen mit der jedes Antibiotikums, ebenso gut, wenn nicht besser. Russische Forscher entwickelten und verfeinerten ihre Behandlungsmethoden weiter und publizierten darüber. Wegen der Barrieren, die der Kalte Krieg der Wissenschaft entgegensetzte, wurde dieses Wissen jedoch nicht übersetzt und konnte nicht weltweit verbreitet werden.Stalin's Forgotten Cure. In: Science. 25 October 2002, v.298, www.sciencemag.orgreprint (PDF; 285 kB) Eine Zusammenfassung dieser Veröffentlichungen ist nun auf Englisch erschienen: A Literature Review of the Practical Application of Bacteriophage Research.Nina Chanishvili: 2009, A Literature Review of the Practical Application of Bacteriophage Research. Nova Science, New York 2011, ISBN 978-1-62100-851-4. Am Eliava-Institut in Tbilisi/Georgien gibt es eine umfangreiche Bibliothek und ein Forschungszentrum. Phagentherapie ist heute in dieser Region eine weitverbreitete Behandlungsform. Seit 1930 behandeln georgische Ärzte einheimische Patienten mit Phagen, darunter auch Säuglinge und Neugeborene. Infolge der Entwicklung von Antibiotikaresistenzen seit den 1950er Jahren und eines fortgeschrittenen Kenntnisstandes ist weltweit ein neues Interesse für die Möglichkeit erwacht, Phagentherapie zusammen mit anderen Strategien zur Auslöschung von bakteriellen Infektionen und chronischen polymikrobiellen Biofilmen einzusetzen. Phagen wurden als ein mögliches Mittel untersucht, Krankheitserreger wie Campylobacter in roher Nahrung und Listerien in frischen Lebensmitteln zu vernichten oder um Bakterien zu bekämpfen, die Lebensmittel verderben lassen. In der landwirtschaftlichen Praxis wurden Phagen benutzt, um pathogene Keime wie Campylobacter, Escherichia und Salmonellen bei Nutztieren zu bekämpfen, Lactococcus und Vibrionen bei Fischen in Aquakultur und Erwinia und Xanthomonas bei Nutzpflanzen. Das älteste Einsatzgebiet war allerdings die Humanmedizin. Phagen wurden gegen Durchfallerkrankungen eingesetzt, die von Escherichia coli, Shigella und Vibrio verursacht werden, sowie gegen Wundinfektionen durch fakultative Pathogene wie Staphylokokken oder Streptokokken. Neuerdings wurde der phagentherapeutische Ansatz auf systemische und sogar intrazelluläre Infektionen angewandt und nicht-replizierende Phagen und isolierte Phagenenzyme wie Lysine sind dem Arsenal der antimikrobiellen Mittel hinzugefügt worden. Allerdings stehen keine tatsächlichen Nachweise für die Wirksamkeit dieser Phagenanwendungen im Feld und in der Klinik zur Verfügung. Das Interesse des Westens kann zum Teil auf das Jahr 1994 zurückgeführt werden, als Soothill am Tiermodell demonstrierte, dass Phagen die Erfolgsquote von Hauttransplantationen erhöhen können, indem sie die darunterliegende Infektion mit Pseudomonas aeruginosa reduziert. Neuere Studien haben diese Befunde im Modellsystem zusätzlich untermauert. Auch wenn es keine „Phagentherapie“ im ursprünglichen Sinn ist, stellt die Nutzung von Phagen als Transportmechanismen für herkömmliche Antibiotika eine andere mögliche therapeutische Anwendung dar. Auch der Gebrauch von Phagen zum Transport von Antitumor-Wirkstoffen bei Voruntersuchungen an Zellen in Gewebekulturen ist beschrieben worden. Möglicher Nutzen Die Behandlung mit Bakteriophagen ist bei bakteriellen Infektionen eine mögliche Alternative zu konventionellen Antibiotikabehandlungen. Bakterien können zwar auch Resistenzen gegen Phagen entwickeln, aber möglicherweise kann diese Resistenz einfacher überwunden werden als die gegen Antibiotika. Die Suche nach wirksamen Bakteriophagen soll nach wissenschaftlichen Einschätzungen mit weniger Aufwand verbunden sein als die Modifikation oder Entwicklung neuer AntibiotikaS. T. Abedon: Salutary Contributions of Viruses to Medicine and Public Health. In: Günther Witzany: Viruses: Essential Agents of Life. Springer, New York 2012, ISBN 978-94-007-4898-9, S. 389-405.. Bakteriophagen sind sehr spezifisch, d. h., sie greifen nur einen oder wenige Bakterienstämme an. Traditionelle Antibiotika haben ein breiteres Wirkungsspektrum und töten sowohl gefährliche Bakterien als auch harmlose, wie z. B. die, die bei der Verdauung helfen. Die Spezifität der Bakteriophagen könnte das Risiko vermindern, dass bei der Infektionsbekämpfung auch nützliche Bakterien getötet werden. Einige Beobachtungen zeigen, dass Phagen imstande sind, an einen gewünschten Ort zu wandern – auch durch die Blut-Hirn-Schranke zum Gehirn – und sich dort, wenn ein geeigneter bakterieller Wirt vorhanden ist, zu vermehren, um Infektionen wie Meningitis zu bekämpfen. Das Immunsystem des Patienten kann jedoch in manchen Fällen eine Immunreaktion gegen den Phagen entwickeln (2 von 44 Patienten bei einem Versuch in Polen).Christine F Carson, Thomas V Riley: therapies for infectious diseases. In: Communicable Diseases Intelligence. Bd. 27, Supplement, Mai 2003. Einige westliche Arbeitsgruppen sind dabei, einen Breitband-Phagen zu konstruieren, des Weiteren eine Reihe von Behandlungen gegen methicillinresistenten Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA), darunter imprägnierte Wundverbände, präventive Behandlung von Verbrennungsopfern, phagenimprägnierte Wundnaht.Scientists Engineer Viruses To Battle Bacteria Enzobiotics sind eine Neuentwicklung der Rockefeller University (allgemein "enzybiotics", engl.), bei der Enzyme aus Phagen hergestellt werden. Diese zeigen das Potential, sekundäre Bakterieninfektionen zu verhindern, z. B. Lungenentzündung bei Patienten mit Grippe oder Mittelohrentzündung. Gereinigte Enzyme rekombinanter Phagen lassen sich als eigenständige antibakterielle Wirkstoffe verwenden. Es gibt keine nichttoxischen Antibiotika, um einige Bakterien wie etwa multiresistente Klebsiella pneumoniae zu behandeln. In Labortests wurde jedoch gezeigt, dass die Bakterien durch intraperitoneal, intravenös oder intranasal zugeführte Phagen abgetötet werden können.The efficacy of Klebsiella pneumoniae bacteriophage in the therapy of experimental Klebsiella infection Nachteile Die Phagentherapie hat Nachteile: Im Unterschied zu Antibiotika müssen Phagen bis zum Gebrauch gekühlt werden,J. P. Collman: Naturally Dangerous: Surprising facts about food, health, and the environment. University Press, Sausalito CA 2001, S. 92. und ein Arzt benötigt, um sie verschreiben und anwenden zu können, eine besondere Ausbildung. Die Vielfalt der Phagen wird zum Nachteil, wenn die genaue Art eines infizierenden Bakteriums unbekannt ist, oder wenn eine Mehrfachinfektion vorliegt. Die Phagen sollten für ein optimales Ergebnis vor der Anwendung im Labor getestet werden, was sie für akute Fälle weniger geeignet macht, in denen dafür keine Zeit ist. Mehrfachinfektionen können mit Mischungen aus mehreren Phagen bekämpft werden. Wie bei Antibiotika können Bakterien gegen die Behandlungen resistent werden. In diesem Fall überleben sie durch Mutationen den Angriff der Phagen. Allerdings bringt die Evolution rasch neue Phagentypen hervor, die die resistent gewordenen Bakterien zerstören können. Das bedeutet, dass der Nachschub „unerschöpflich“ sein müsste. Zudem büßen gegen Phagen resistent gewordene Bakterien oftmals stark ihre Virulenz ein oder verlieren in diesem Prozess anderweitig teilweise oder vollständig ihre Gefährlichkeit für Menschen oder Tiere. Dies begründet sich aus den Umbauprozessen der bakteriellen Hülle als Abwehrmaßnahme bei der Resistenzentwicklung gegen Phagen, die u. a. dazu führen können, dass das menschliche Abwehrsystem die Bakterien besser erkennen und/oder angreifen kann. Phagen werden, wenn man sie in die Blutbahn injiziert, vom menschlichen Immunsystem erkannt. Einige davon werden rasch ausgeschieden, und nach einer gewissen Zeitspanne werden Antikörper gegen die Phagen produziert. Es scheint, als ob man aus diesem Grund einen bestimmten Phagen nur einmal zur intravenösen Behandlung verwenden kann.Die Informationen für diesen Abschnitt stammen von: The advantages and disadvantages of phage therapy Anwendung Gewinnung der Phagen Die einfachste Methode der Phagenbehandlung besteht darin, vor Ort Proben aus solchem Wasser zu entnehmen, das wahrscheinlich eine große Zahl von Bakterien und Bakteriophagen enthält, z. B. aus Abwasser und anderen Quellen. Sie können auch aus Kadavern gewonnen werden. Die entnommenen Proben werden auf die zu zerstörenden Bakterien angewandt, die auf einem Nährmedium kultiviert worden sind. Wenn die Bakterien absterben, wie das normalerweise geschieht, wird die Mixtur zentrifugiert. Die Phagen sammeln sich oben und können entnommen werden. Die Phagenlösungen werden dann daraufhin getestet, welche auf die Zielbakterien wachstumshemmend (lysogen) wirken und welche sie zerstören (Lyse bewirken). Die Phagen, welche zur Lyse führen, werden dann auf Kulturen der Zielbakterien vermehrt, durch einen phagendurchlässigen Filter abgetrennt und dann in Vertrieb gebracht. Behandlung Da die Phagentherapie in Deutschland nicht zugelassen ist, dürfen nicht erwiesene Maßnahmen nach Artikel 35 der Deklaration von Helsinki nur in Notsituationen und mit Zustimmung des Patienten eingesetzt werden.Deklaration des Weltärztebundes von Helsinki, 2008 DEKLARATION VON HELSINKI – Ethische Grundsätze für die medizinische Forschung am MenschenAnwendung nicht erwiesener Maßnahmen Phagen wirken spezifisch auf jeweils bestimmte Wirtsarten. Es ist daher in vielen Fällen notwendig, einen Abstrich vom Patienten zu machen und davon eine Bakterienkultur anzulegen, bevor die Behandlung beginnen kann. Gelegentlich kann es mehrere Monate dauern, therapeutisch wirksame Phagen zu isolieren. In der Praxis werden Phagen oral eingenommen, örtlich auf infizierte Wunden oder auf Oberflächen aufgetragen, oder sie werden während chirurgischer Eingriffe verwendet. Als Injektion werden sie selten verabreicht, um so jedes Risiko einer Verunreinigung mit Lipopolysacchariden und anderen bakteriellen Pyrogenen zu vermeiden, die aus der Phase der Phagenvermehrung in Bakterien vorhanden sein könnten, aber auch deshalb, weil das Immunsystem natürlich proteinbasierte fremde Partikel wie Viren bekämpft, die in die Blutbahn oder ins Lymphsystem eingebracht werden. Dies gilt insbesondere für eine Zweitanwendung derselben Phagen an einem Patienten, die zu einer Unwirksamkeit durch vorzeitigen Abbau der Phagen oder zu einer überschießenden Immunreaktion führen kann. Bezeichnenderweise hat die US-amerikanische FDA im August 2006 das Einsprühen von Fleisch mit Phagen zugelassen. Die Zulassung wurde für das Präparat ListShield des Herstellers Intralytix erteilt, eine Phagenzubereitung, die gegen Listeria monocytogenes wirkt. Dies war die erste Zulassung eines auf Phagen basierenden Lebensmittel-Additivs durch die FDA und USDA. Dies löste zwar zunächst Besorgnis aus, weil ohne Kennzeichnungspflicht dem Verbraucher nicht bewusst sein wird, dass Fleisch- und Geflügelprodukte mit dem Spray behandelt wurden.FDA says viruses safe for treating meat Es bestätigt jedoch gegenüber der Öffentlichkeit, dass Phagen gegen Listerien in der weltweiten wissenschaftlichen Gemeinschaft als ungefährlich gelten (GRAS-Status: Generally Recognized As Safe), und es öffnet den Weg dafür, auch anderen Phagen den GRAS-Status zuzuerkennen. Die Phagentherapie ist bei einer Vielzahl von bakteriellen Infektionen erprobt worden, darunter Laryngitis, Hautinfektionen, Dysenterie, Konjunktivitis, Parodontitis, Gingivitis, Sinusitis, bakterielle Prostatitis,Pathogen eradication by phage therapy in patients with chronic bacterial prostatitis Harnwegs- und Darminfekte, Verbrennungen, Verbrühungen, poly-mikrobielle Biofilme auf chronischen Wunden, Ulcus und infizierte Operationswunden. 2007 wurde an der königlichen Londoner Hals-, Nasen- und Ohrenklinik eine klinische Studie an Gehörgangsinfektionen (Otitis) mit Pseudomonas aeruginosa fertiggestellt. Eine Dokumentation der Phase-1/Phase-2-Studie wurde August 2008 in der Zeitschrift Clinical Otolaryngology veröffentlicht.A. Wright, C. H. Hawkins, E. E. Änggård, D. R. Harper: A controlled clinical trial of a therapeutic bacteriophage preparation in chronic otitis due to antibiotic-resistant Pseudomonas aeruginosa; a preliminary report of efficacy. In: Clinical Otolaryngology. 2009, Bd. 34, Nr. 4, S. 349–357. Klinische Tests der Phase 1 sind nun am Southwest Regional Wound Care Center in Lubbock in Texas mit einem zugelassenen Cocktail antibakterieller Phagen vollendet worden. Dieser wirkt u. a. gegen Pseudomonas aeruginosa, Staphylococcus aureus und Escherichia coli.D. D. Rhoads, R. D. Wolcottet al.: Bacteriophage therapy of venous leg ulcers in humans: results of a phase I safety trial. In: J Wound Care. Juni 2009, Bd. 18, Nr. 6, S. 237-8, 240-3. Der Phagencocktail wurde von der Firma Intralytix in Baltimore in Maryland produziert und zur Verfügung gestellt. Übersichtsartikeln zum Thema Phagentherapie lässt sich entnehmen, dass mehr klinische und mikrobiologische Forschungsarbeit erforderlich ist, um die jetzigen Zulassungsstandards zu erfüllen.Harald Brüssow: Phage therapy: the Escherichia coli experience. In: Microbiology. Juli 2005, Bd. 151, Nr. 7S, S, 2133-2140, , Volltext. Verteilung Phagen können normalerweise gefriergetrocknet und zu Pillen verarbeitet werden, ohne die Wirksamkeit nennenswert zu beeinträchtigen. Für einige Typen von Phagen in Pillenform konnte gezeigt werden, dass sie bis 55 °C temperaturbeständig und 14 Monate lagerfähig sind. Die Phagen können in Flüssigkeit angewandt werden. Diese wird am besten in gekühlten Ampullen gelagert. Orale Einnahme wirkt besser, wenn ein Antazidum mit enthalten ist, da dies die Zahl der Phagen erhöht, die den Durchgang durch den Magen überleben. Zur örtlichen Anwendung werden die Phagen oft auf Gaze aufgebracht, die auf die zu behandelnde Stelle gelegt wird. Schwierigkeiten Allgemein Da die Phagentherapie hochspezifisch auf bestimmte Bakterienstämme anspricht, müssen die Kliniken zur Behandlung ein und derselben Infektion oder Krankheit verschiedene Cocktails herstellen, weil die an der Krankheit beteiligten Bakterien, sich von Region zu Region und sogar von Person zu Person unterscheiden können. Ebenfalls wegen ihrer hohen Spezifität wird oft eine Mixtur von Phagen angewandt, um eine hohe Erfolgswahrscheinlichkeit zu erzielen. Das bedeutet, dass Phagenbänke unterhalten und regelmäßig mit neuen Phagen aufgefrischt werden müssen. Bakterien können vor oder während der Behandlung andere Rezeptoren evolvieren. Dies kann die Phagen daran hindern, die Bakterien vollständig auszulöschen. Durch die Notwendigkeit, Phagenbänke zu unterhalten, werden behördlich vorgeschriebene Sicherheitstests schwieriger und teurer. Es würde dadurch schwierig, phagentherapeutische Produkte in großem Umfang herzustellen. Auch patentrechtliche Fragen (besonders, was lebende Organismen betrifft) könnten den Vertrieb für solche Firmen erschweren, die exklusive Rechte an ihrer „Erfindung“ haben möchten. Dies macht es unwahrscheinlich, dass gewinnorientierte Unternehmen in die breite Anwendung dieser Technologie Kapital investieren würden. Wie seit mindestens dreißig Jahren bekannt ist, haben Mykobakterien wie Mycobacterium tuberculosis spezifische Bakteriophagen.Graham F. Hatfull: Mycobacteriophages: Pathogenesis and Applications. In: Matthew K Waldor, David I Friedman, Sankar Lal Adhya: Phages: Their role in bacterial pathogenesis and biotechnology. ASM Press, Washington DC 2005, ISBN 978-1-55581-307-9, S. 238-255. Für Clostridium difficile, das für viele nosokomiale Infektionen verantwortlich ist, ist bisher kein lytischer Phage entdeckt worden. Aber es sind einige temperente (d.h. im Genom integrierte) Phagen für diese Spezies bekannt, wodurch sich vielversprechende Wege öffnen. Um zu wirken, muss das Bakterienvirus sein Wirtsbakterium im menschlichen Körper erreichen. Als relativ großes – von außen betrachtet – reines Eiweißmolekül ist dies möglicherweise schwieriger als für Antibiotika. Finanzmittel für die Erforschung der Phagentherapie und klinische Studien sind unzureichend und schwierig zu beschaffen, da die Patentierung von Bakteriophagenprodukten ein langwieriger und komplexer Vorgang ist. Wissenschaftler äußern die Auffassung, dass die Regulatorien die größte Hürde darstellen. Eine offizielle Position ist hingegen, dass individuelle Phagen auch eines individuellen Wirkungsnachweises bedürfen, weil dieser für eine Kombination mit vielen Variablen zu kompliziert zu führen sei. Wegen der Spezifität der Phagen wäre die Phagentherapie mit einem Cocktail naheliegend, was aber von der amerikanischen Lebensmittel- und Medikamentenbehörde FDA grundsätzlich abgelehnt wird. Forscher und Beobachter stellen die Prognose, dass die FDA ihren Standpunkt bezüglich Medikamentencocktails ändern muss, damit die Phagentherapie zum Erfolg kommen kann. In der Öffentlichkeit ist das Wissen über die Phagentherapie allgemein auf die in der Forschung Tätigen begrenzt und in den Massenmedien eher nicht zu finden.H. Brüssow: Phage Therapy: The Western Perspective. In: Stephen Mc Grath, Douwe van Sinderen: Bacteriophage: Genetics and Molecular Biology. Caister Academic Press, Norfolk UK 2007, ISBN 978-1-904455-14-1. Auch das Negativ-Image, das den Viren im öffentlichen Bewusstsein anhaftet, mag mit für die Zurückhaltung verantwortlich sein, mit der der Phagentherapie begegnet wird. Sicherheit Phagentherapie gilt im Allgemeinen als sicher. So wie auch bei Antibiotikabehandlung und anderen Methoden gegen bakterielle Infektionen, setzen die Bakterien bei ihrer Zerstörung im Patienten Endotoxine frei (Herxheimer-Reaktion). Das kann Fiebersymptome hervorrufen. In extremen Fällen ist ein Toxisches Schocksyndrom möglich (ein Problem, das man bei Antibiotika auch hat).Evergreen Phage Biology and Phage Therapy. Auf: evergreen.edu ; zuletzt abgerufen am 9. April 2014 Ein Weg, dieses Problem zu vermeiden, ist von Janakiraman Ramachandran vorgeschlagen worden (einem früheren Präsidenten von AstraZeneca India, der GangaGen, ein Phagentherapie-Startup in Bangladesch gegründet hat): Bei solchen Infektionstypen, bei denen diese Reaktion wahrscheinlich ist, könnte man gentechnisch veränderte Bakteriophagen einsetzen, bei denen das Gen zur Erzeugung von Endolysin entfernt ist. Ohne dieses Gen stirbt das Wirtsbakterium zwar auch, aber da keine Lyse stattfindet, bleibt seine Hülle intakt. Diese Modifikation verhindert allerdings auch die exponentielle Vermehrung der Phagen, so dass ein verabreichter Phage eine tote Bakterienzelle bedeutet. Diese toten Zellen werden schließlich im Verlauf der normalen „Hausputz-Tätigkeit“ der Phagozyten vernichtet, die das Bakterium einschließlich seines Inneren durch Enzyme in harmlose Proteine, Polysaccharide und Lipide zerlegen. Temperente Bakteriophagen werden normalerweise nicht therapeutisch verwendet, da manche dieser Phagen auch Bakterien-DNA von einer Wirtszelle zur nächsten übertragen, wodurch sich Antibiotikaresistenzen weiterverbreiten und Bakterien theoretisch sogar pathogen werden können (siehe Cholera). Therapeutische Wirksamkeit In Russland haben gemischte Phagenzubereitungen möglicherweise eine therapeutische Wirksamkeit von 50 %. Das bedeutet, dass 50 von 100 Patienten mit tödlichen antibiotikaresistenten Infektionen vollständig geheilt werden. Die Rate von nur 50 % ist wahrscheinlich zurückzuführen auf individuelle Entscheidungen bei der Zusammenstellung der Phagenmischung und auf unzureichende Diagnostik des verursachenden Krankheitserregers.Artikel auf Russisch. Auf: files.school-collection.edu.ru ; zuletzt abgerufen am 9. April 2014. Siehe auch * Phagen-Display * Dr. med. Arrowsmith * Virotherapie Literatur * Thomas Häusler: Gesund durch Viren – Ein Ausweg aus der Antibiotika-Krise. Piper, München/ Zürich 2003, ISBN 3-492-04520-0. (Buchbesprechung im Laborjournal) * Inger Völkel, Claus-Peter Czerny: Phagentherapie in der Tiermedizin: Ein Überblick. In: Berliner und Münchener tierärztliche Wochenschrift. 2011, Nr. 124, S. 303–312. * Diana D. Semler, Karlene H. Lynch, Jonathan J. Dennis: The promise of bacteriophage therapy for Burkholderia cepacia complex respiratory infections. In: Frontiers in Cellular and Infection Microbiology. Nr. 1, 2012, . * Lauren Gravitz1: Turning a new phage. In: Nature Medicine. Band 18, Nummer 9, September 2012, S. 1318–1320, , , PMID 22961150 (Review). Weblinks * Benedikt Johannes Hänggi: [http://www.stub.unibe.ch/download/eldiss/04haenggi_b.pdf Die Phagentherapie und das Problem ihrer Verwirklichung] (PDF; 1,9 MB). Dissertationsschrift, Universität Bern 2004. * Martin J. Loessner: Therapeutische Bakteriophagen: Eine Alternative zu Antibiotika? Biospektrum 6/2000 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Therapeutisches Verfahren Kategorie:Infektiologie Kategorie:Medizinische Virologie